Intuition
by LunarMemories
Summary: Maryweather begins to worry that her son is associating himself with the wrong sort of people and underground societies, perhaps sinister ones of the likes of Delilah. But is it just silly mother's intuition, or are her suspicions true? Set after manga.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This fandom doesn't get as many stories or attention that I think it deserves. Ahaha, but I'm adding one, I guess. (: Er, rated T for now. I might change it, or not - not quite sure yet. So here's Chapter 1~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Mommy, older brother is missing again." Maryweather sighed and shut the novel she was reading, turning in her chair to see her daughter in the doorway, stuffed rabbit in hand.

She outstretched her arms and the little girl came running towards her. Settling her daughter atop her lap, she lovingly stroked her hair and said, "Lucie, you know he always comes home."

"But I wanted to play with him! He never does anymore!" she whined.

"He loves you very much. He's probably just going through a stage, like all young teenage boys do. How about I play with you instead?" That seemed to pacify her daughter, and as children are wont to do, Lucie began to talk rapidly, stopping only for quick breaths.

Mary couldn't seem to concentrate on the game her daughter was so enthusiastically trying to explain to her though. She was more worried about their son than she had let her daughter know. He was disappearing more frequently without a word now and though they had been close previously, he was becoming more distant. It could just be a stage, but she feared he was associating himself with the wrong people. She'd grown up in the slums; she knew how easily thieves and others robbers could corrupt others into doing the same. And she couldn't help herself from fearing even worse things - underground societies, illegal drug dealers, sexual predators. She'd have to make sure that Oscar would talk to him. A boy that would no longer confide in his mother might very well be more comfortable telling his father.

Mary suddenly noticed that the room had gone quiet. Lucie, in all her six-year old innocence, had somehow sensed her distress and was staring at her.

"Are you okay, mommy?" She watched as her daughter came over to sit on her lap again and was sweetly surprised when Lucie kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about your brother, that's all." She smiled and pressed a kiss on top of her head. Some moments passed in silence as Mary quietly braided Lucie's hair.

She barely heard her suddenly whisper, "But what if he doesn't this time? Or what if something bad happens to Willy?"

"Don't worry about it. William will come home safe and sound, and when he does, you can ask him to play with you." But instead of the both of them, the words coming out of her mouth only succeeded in assuring her daughter.

* * *

><p>"L-look, I got you everything you asked for. And I... I even doubled the amounts you wanted, but no more, n-n-no more. After today, I'm done. Don't come looking for me anymore." William was crouched behind a crate, curiously listening to their conversation. The alleyway was dimly lit and littered with dust and trash.<p>

He'd made some friends in the lower parts of London recently. They were around his age and pretty decent actually. They were only victims of harsh circumstances that left them orphans, poverty-stricken, and forced to steal. His mother wouldn't approve. He was sure of it, so he'd taken to sneaking out. His mother would want him to play with other boys in the upper class, sons of her many friends. But those boys didn't know how to have real fun. That's why he was going to make hanging out on the streets a more regular thing.

He was on his way home when he was suddenly drawn towards a small side street. He knew it was late, and his parents would scold him, but he was mysteriously intrigued by the conversation. A faint voice in the back of his head told him to quietly get up and leave. And still, he stayed to listen, even if he didn't fully grasp the content of the discussion.

"You knew what you were getting into when you signed up. There's no backing out, unless of course, you die. How would you like that, hm?" This voice contrasted sharply to the previous timid one. It was cold. Threatening. Mocking.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a pistol being cocked and then the bang of gunfire. Eyes wide, William cautiously leaned up over the crate, just far enough to be able to see, hoping he wouldn't come face to face with a limp body.

"I didn't have to miss you know. Now, what were you saying?"

Thankfully, the man was still alive. Scared out of his wits, but hoping to put up an air of defiance, he replied. "I called the Yard. They'll be here any minute now."

"Oh, is that a bluff? Either way, we'll be gone with the goods, by the time they get here and your dead body will be here to greet them." He could make out just the tiniest smirk.

William decided that he should probably leave now and call Scotland Yard in case it had really only been a bluff. Eyes still on the scene, he slowly backed away, only to crash into another man.

He was roughly picked up by the collar and ,startled, began to kick wildly. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go! I'm an aristocrat's son! You can't do this to me! Let me go!"

"Hey boss, this kid's been listening to us I think."

"Oh? What is an aristocrat's boy doing here? Come to play with the rats?" He turned his head, but kept the gun pointed in the man's face.

The gruff man dropped him and shoved him towards his leader. William landed badly and a brief shock of pain ran through him. Rubbing his shoulder as he got up, he walked towards the man, chin up high.

"I can go wherever I want. Nobody can tell me I can't be here."

The man smiled. "Boy, you should be afraid. We're_ not_ friendly strangers. What's your name?"

"William."

"I like you, Will. I'm afraid you've heard some things you shouldn't have though. Isaac you idiot! Watch him! Watch him! Henry is trying to slip away! Sorry about that. Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, I don't want to kill you, so perhaps we can do something else. We kill Henry here, I'll need a replacement. In exchange for everything you heard, you'll come work for me. Of course, if you really wanted to, I could kill you. It would be such a shame though."

"I'd like to live."

"Good good, I like you. Though you're probably too courageous for your own good. Awfully young too. Twelve? Thirteen?"

The young boy nodded. "Thirteen. But how did you know? I'm tall and look mature for my age. People usually tell me I look fifteen."

He shrugged. "Just a guess. Would you like to do the honors?" The man was offering him the gun. William shook his head. With another shrug, he said, "I didn't kill my first man until I was sixteen anyway." And without any further ado, he pulled the trigger, and in a splurt of blood, Henry was dead.

The man patted William on the back. "Well done, Will, well done. You didn't puke. Meet me back here in three days at 11 o'clock, evening of course. Tell no one, or you'll suffer the same fate Henry. Isaac, we're leaving." And with that, William was left alone.

Realizing he couldn't stay, lest he be caught here with a dead body and accused of being the murderer, he ran. He stopped under a tree just in front of their estate to catch his breath and gather his thoughts. He had just seen a man killed. He saw a man get shot and he wasn't horrified or disgusted. He wasn't terrified or fearing for his own life. That wasn't normal. He was captivated, almost. He had a strange desire to be trusted by the man that hadn't even left his name as well as a desire to find out what it was that he was up to. It surely wasn't something good, and he knew it was probably dangerous, but he didn't care. It would be fun. Three days; he would definitely go.

* * *

><p>"You know he just came in right? It's almost midnight and he's trying to sneak in unnoticed so we don't punish him."<p>

Mary rolled over and kissed Oscar lazily. "I know. Let him sleep, you can talk to him in the morning."

"Why are you afraid he's with the wrong sort of people though?" Oscar asked. "Haven't we taught him these things like proper parents should?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's just an intuition. I think I'm just worrying too much because I almost never know where he is. He never tells me where he is going or what he's doing anymore. I'm afraid of the worst, and ... I don't want to lose him."

"Like Cain?"

Silence.

Mary sighed. "Yeah. He never told me about Delilah, Alexis, and all the things he was getting himself into. I know he was just trying to protect me...but I think I would have worried less if I knew."

"Delilah's gone, ya know?"

She nodded. "There's other evil people out there, Oscar." The room quieted once more, Mary and Oscar lying side by side, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Mary, I think, if Cain's still out there, he's hiding underground. If our son, William really is getting himself caught up in the wrong things, Cain will find him. He'll protect him." Oscar caught his wife's lips in another kiss. "It's late, let's go to sleep. I promise to talk to him in the morning, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't got too much of this story planned yet, so I'll drop it if no one's interested. But if at least a couple of people are, write reviews and let me know! Then I'll think about it and maybe continue writing. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whaat? It's been a month. I was waiting to see if anyone else would be interested, but I suppose two reviews and a friend that's bugging me to write is good enough for me. This story might come out slowly, but ... she'll probably make me finish it. And hopefully, I won't procrastinate and update in less than a month from now on. (:**

**Disclaimer: Godchild belongs to Kaori Yuki. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

With the wind on his back and the moon behind him, William made his way up the tree beside his bedroom window. The climb was effortless, as previous late night escapades had worn footholds into the wood. Practice and the agility of youth also helped him to maneuver the two-story climb quickly without rustling branches or obtaining any unwanted scratches. The only sound that alerted the still night of his return was the slight screech of an opening window. The boy ducked and stepped into his room, letting in the moonlight and a chilly spring breeze.

"Mm? Willy?"

Finding his younger sister on his bed, he quickly whispered, "Lucie! Get out! What are you doing here?"

The little girl was rubbing her eyes and smiling lightly, looking as if she'd just woken from a pretty dream. Voice laced with sleep, she replied slowly, "I was waiting for you. Can we play now?" She had meant to stay awake until he came home, but the soft pillows and blankets underneath her had tempted her into taking a nap.

"_No_!" he hissed. "It's way past your bedtime. Now get out of my room!"

"But its past your bedtime too, isn't it?"

For a minute, he froze at the innocent, completely harmless question. He turned to look her in the eye, all seriousness in his composure. "Lucie," he told her in a rush, "you have to swear not to tell mom and dad."

"If I promise, can we play tomorrow morning?" she asked enthusiastically, a sparkle glimmering in her blue eyes. Children were all too manipulative; even at the youngest ages, they were masters at getting what they wanted.

Realizing he had been cornered and left with no other choice, William let out a heavy breath and sighed. Softening his voice just by a fraction, he answered, "Fine. I might."

Delighted, Lucie let out a giggle and he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. In muffled, hushed tones, from behind her brother's hand, she raised her pinky and told him to do the same. "Pinky promise~!" Deal complete, she smiled and lazily slid off the bed.

As she opened the door to leave, he hurriedly called after her, "Don't forget I only said maybe!"

She turned around and smiled again. "Okay. Goodnight Willy." Eyes lidded and threatening to shut, she left her brother's room, stuffed rabbit dragging behind her.

William sighed, ran a hand through his hair and threw himself onto his bed, not even bothering to undress. The last thoughts he had before sleep caught him were what adventures he would soon be getting into and how incredibly annoying his little sister, with her ever-present smiles and never-ending pleas to play, was getting.

* * *

><p>The air was crisp, the flowers were blooming, and the sun was shining upon the Gabriel manor on this gorgeous Saturday morning. A pleasant scene filled the dining room - a father drinking coffee, a mother sipping tea, a child munching on bread.<p>

Oscar flipped the pages of the morning paper casually, pausing now and then to read a headline that caught his attention. He raised his cup to his lips, downing a gulp before setting it down on the table along with the paper.

"What is it Oscar?"

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me. Something's bothering you, I can see it on your face."

He laughed. "Oh, Mary, my beautiful wife. Always able to catch everything, aren't you?" He glanced down the table to see his daughter whispering into a servant's ear. Satisfied that she was occupied and probably not listening, he frowned and sighed. "It's nothing really. There was just an article about a man who committed suicide in an alley last night."

"Oh, that's awful! Who was he?"

"His name's Henry West. Probably just some nobody who hated his life."

"Oscar!" she scolded, berating him for being rude. She saw him chuckle and rise from his seat, coming over to give her a quick kiss, to which Lucie responded with a fit of laughter and an, "Ewwww!"

Not long after, she happily exclaimed, "Willy! Good morning~!" and ran over to hug her brother. He shrugged her off and sat down to eat. His mother smiled and gave the greeting as well, forcing him to mumble one of his own.

After receiving a glance from his wife, Oscar stood and exited to his study, telling William to meet him there as soon as he finished breakfast.

Hearing a knock on the door about half an hour later, Oscar called out an approval to enter. "Oh William! What brings you here?"

His son was staring back at him, a dead look on his face. "Father, you asked me to..."

"Right, right! Only joking son," he chuckled. Setting his face straight, he continued. "Well, how are you Will? Your mother is worried about you and your disappearances. And we know you didn't come back until early this morning. Where were you last night?" When he didn't get any reply, he gently encouraged him. "You're not in trouble Will. I just want to know."

"...I was out walking the streets."

"A man died last night William ... You need to be careful." Oscar thought it strange when he heard an, "I know," before he even uttered the second sentence. He was quite sure he hadn't left the paper on the table. But he shook it off, contributing it to the fact that William was probably so used to receiving warnings from his parents that he knew when one was to come.

"So where do you go during the day?" he asked, changing the subject. Putting an arm around his boy, he chuckled and said, "Oh! I bet it's a _girl_ you're sneaking around with! What's her name huh?"

"Dad!" he yelled.

"Oh don't be shy, William. You know, I was crazy about your mother. She was younger than me, but she was such a pretty little thing! Her older brother Cain though, he was so protective. Even made a list of all the things I couldn't do to her," he sighed contently, reminiscing in past memories.

"Ugh, father," William groaned. "I'm not following around a stupid girl!" He slid out from under his father's arm and left, slamming the door behind him.

'_He's an alright boy. It probably is, as he puts it, just some stupid girl_,' Oscar thought to himself. '_Mary doesn't need to worry.'_

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear about that Henry West?"<p>

"The paper said he committed suicide."

"Don't know 'bout that. I reckon something went wrong and his boss killed him."

"What was it? I bet he dealt in the illegal opium trade."

"Hey Will, what do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably killed himself." He was dying to tell one of his friends about what he had seen - not so they could tell the police, but he wanted a friend to share the experience with.

He took a look at the familiar faces around him. They were a small ragtag group of boys that had relied on each other ever since they had become orphans. He didn't quite fit into the group, but they had befriended him and never once tried to take advantage of him for his higher position and money.

Matthew and Michael - they were the youngest of the bunch and the only two related by blood. At seven and a half years old, the twins were still cute enough to occasionally get food and money out of pity, though not from nobles of course. Casey and Vincent were eleven and twelve, and they had a knack for getting into trouble. They had built themselves up quite a reputation, especially amongst the bakers and butchers in lower London.

William decided to tell Oliver when he got back, alone of course though. Oliver was the oldest at fifteen and a half, and acted like an older brother to them all. He picked pockets, even if he liked to work odd jobs for a cheap pay if he could, sometimes preferring to make an honest living. He was a nice guy and took care of them pretty well. He had a charming, pleasing personality, but if circumstances called for it, he could be harsh and intimidating, and able to fend for the five of them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oliver, you're back! What'd you bring us?" the twins clamored.

"No-thing!" He laughed, ruffling the hair on their heads when they began to pout. "Kidding, here!" He pulled his hat off his head, revealing a small bag of sweetmeats and quickly handed it to them.

Having taken care of the younger boys, he kicked a crate over to sit by William. "And for you and I Will, how 'bout we play with some firecrackers?"

He punched Oliver lightly in the arm. "You're such a freak, always obsessed with fire."

"Ah," he chuckled, "but it'll be fun. Isn't that what you hang out with us for instead of those stuck up rich brats? To have fun?"

"Shut up, Oliver. I know," he laughed, taking the offered match. Yeah, he was right. This was way more fun.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be doing this Will? You told me he killed a guy. <em>Right in front of you<em>. And didn't he threaten to kill you too if you told anyone? And you told me."

William jumped down from his perch on the barrel onto the same cold, hard path of the alley. "Oliver, you're usually so carefree about these things," he frowned. "I thought it'd be fun you know, to see what working for this guy is like. Besides, you _did_ come with me, so you've gotta have a good feeling about this too, right?" He kicked around a pebble near his foot, absently walking back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah yeah, okay. This waiting is killing me though. Didn't he say 11?"

"Yeah, lets just wait a bit longer. If he doesn't show, I guess we can just leave then. But stop talking. I don't want someone to find us here and send me back home."

They waited for about another quarter hour in silence. Just as he was about to get off the floor and tell Oliver disappointingly that they could leave, the faint fall of footsteps convinced him to stay.

"So sorry to keep you waiting. How nice of you to show up again, William," a man said from the shadows. He could tell right away from his voice it was the same man from Friday night.

"_And with a friend_," he snarled, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Trying to keep the anger out of his voice, he asked, "I told you to tell no one, did I not? Did I not tell you that you would suffer the same fate as Henry for snitching?"

"I thought that, you know, maybe you could use another boy since I'm only thirteen. This is Oliver."

"Well ... at least you two aren't begging for your lives," he said after a pause, a hint of mockery in his voice. "Perhaps you'll live after all." He turned abruptly, motioning for the boys to follow him, and walked away briskly into the night.

* * *

><p>"Yes, my lord. He is recruiting a new boy."<p>

"A new aquaintance for a friendless boy like me?" his master scoffed. "Or perhaps an innocent child we shall have to protect. It might be better to send him away from this dark place, this place devoid of light and love. And I shall be alone once more until the day I die..."

"You are wrong, my lord. I will be at your side until the very end." Finished tying the boy's laces, he took his young master's bandaged right hand and pressed his lips to them in a promising gesture.

He heard a whispered, "I know," followed by a delicate hand that tipped his head up. And the blue eyes of the young lord and golden-green of the servant met in a gentle, timeless gaze...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray, I'm happy because I finally own all the volumes of Godchild. =w= Ahaha, well, not too much happened here. I've worked out only parts of this in my mind. One of which is the ending. And how does that help me at all? Okay. Write a review if you'd like, until next time! <strong>


End file.
